Everlasting Revenge
by Modpodge
Summary: A man from Jack's past comes back with a threat leaving the whole team in danger. Many attempts of murder lead to something far worse. Can they save each other in time? JackSue fanfic
1. A New Case

**Chapter One – A New Case**

"Want an omelete?" Sue Thomas rubbed her eyes as she entered the kitchen. Levi, her golden retriever burst forward towards his food dish. Standing beside the counter was Lucy, Sue's best friend and colleague.

"Yes please." Replied Sue as she walked up to the counter. Lucy and Sue worked for the FBI in the same office. They had roomed together for over three years. Sue poured herself a cup of coffee and sat down at the table. She observed her surroundings and gave a sigh. Moments later, Lucy came over and dumped an omelete on her plate.

"Thanks Luce." Said Sue said as she picked up her fork. Lucy smiled and signed 'your welcome' to Sue. Sue smiled at the gesture. She loved that Lucy really wanted to take a part in learning ASL, it made Sue feel more comfortable. Being deaf was never easy.

Lucy soon joined her at the table and began to dig into her own omelete. She reached over and tapped Sue on the arm to get her attention.

"So," she said as she bit another piece of omelete, "did you finish that assignment with Tara?" Lucy gave a cough. She had been sick the last few days, and she was just getting over a cold. Sue nodded as she placed her fork back down onto her plate.

"Yeah." Sue said. She smiled picking up her dishes. Lucy had a grin on her face.

"What?" asked Sue. Lucy smiled but before she could say anything Sue turned her back to her and placed her dishes in the sink. Lucy stood as well and brought her dishes to the sink. She stopped and turned to look at Sue.

"What?" asked Sue again.

"Oh, we can talk about it later." Said Lucy. "I need to get changed." Without another word Lucy left the kitchen towards her bedroom. Sue was left with a very confused look on her face until Levi came up and butted her leg.

Sue looked down at Levy and gave him a pat.

"Come on." She said. "Let's go." And with that she walked over to her own bedroom door.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you going to tell me?" asked Sue. Her and Lucy were walking down the busy D.C. streets at Lunch. After a slow morning at the bullpen, they decided to walk to lunch. Lucy had a permanent excited look on her face all morning. Lucy turned to her.

"Okay." She said. She stopped Sue and led her over to the sidewalk. Sue watched intently as Lucy looked over at Sue.

"So..." asked Sue. Lucy smiled.

"I wanted to ask you about… you know…" said Lucy. Sue shook her head.

"What?" asked Sue.

"Jack." Said Lucy. Sue knew exactly where this was going.

"Lucy!" said Sue. Lucy instantly put her hands up.

"Come on Sue! You told me about what happened last month. Nothing has changed?" she asked Sue. Sue took a deep breath.

Last month, Sue almost left Washington D.C. for a job in New York. For years, Sue had really liked her co-worker, Jack Hudson, and she was sure he felt the same way. But they had never really done anything about it. Before she announced that she was going to stay, she had gotten the feeling from Jack that he did not want her to go. Lucy of course, had been playing matchmaker since the start and had paid so much attention to Jack and Sue that she had been waiting for weeks for the subject to pop up.

"Luce, nothing has changed. What makes you think he still cares?" asked Sue. Lucy dropped her mouth open as they came up to their building.

"Of course he does! Have you seen the way he looks at you?" Lucy asked as they walked into the building and pressed the elevator button. Sue looked up at Lucy's piercing gaze.

"I don't know Lucy. I'm not even sure he feels the same way." Instantly Sue felt someone gazing at her from behind. She turned around and came face to face with Jack.

"Jack!" said Sue. "I didn't realize you were here." She watched as Lucy stepped into the elevator. She entered as well as Jack followed.

"Why wouldn't I be here?" asked Jack. Sue smiled as they sat in silence on the way up to their floor. Sue would sneak looks at Jack who was keeping his eyes glued to the elevator door. Finally the elevator door pinged and it slid open.

"Yay… another day of work!" said Lucy. "Bring on the cases!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sue was bored. Sue rolled her head on her desk as she felt Levi place his head in her lap.

"I know Levi, I'm bored too." Sue said. Sue's attention was caught as she saw D.

"Going home?" asked Sue. D nodded.

"Yeah. I finally get a day off, besides we really aren't doing much here anyways, since we quickly wrapped up the press conference shooting case." He exclaimed. Sue smiled.

"See you later." Sue exclaimed. With that D left the office. Sue sighed and looked down at Levi who was now staring off into space wagging his tail.

"Bored Levi?" she asked. The dog looked up her and gave a small bark. She saw a figure standing in front of her. Sue looked up to see Jack.

"Hungry?" asked Jack as he signed the word for hungry. Sue looked over to see Lucy watching them. She was nodding her head in a too obvious way.

"I guess." Said Sue. She got up and clipped her leash onto Levi.

"Don't forget you coat, it's freezing out there." Said Jack as he picked up her coat from the hook. He held it out for her to put on. Sue blushed.

"Thanks. I keep forgetting how cold it is." Said Sue as she took the coat from Jack. She put it on and walked beside Jack through the office doors. Sue swore she saw Lucy give her a wink before they excited the office.

Once they were out of the frosty D.C. streets, they headed towards the restaurants.

"Where to?" asked Jack. Sue began to stroke her chin.

"Hmm… where do you want to go?" she asked Jack. Jack gave a grin.

"I asked you first." He asked. Sue gave a smile. She scanned the street for something that looked appetizing.

"How about the corner café?" she asked. Jack nodded.

"Good choice. I'm certainly in the mood for a sandwich." Jack said as he patted his stomach. They stopped at the intersection waiting for the cars to go by. Sue was just about to step onto the street when a car speeded by. Jack grabbed her arm.

"Careful." He said to her. Sue gave a smile.

"Thanks." They continued across the street and then into the café. Jack led her over to a table by the window. The waitress came over to give them their menu's and take their drink orders. Levi settled himself underneath the table as Jack put down his menu.

"You already know what you want?" asked Sue. Jack smiled.

"I told you, I wanted a sandwich." Said Jack. Sue gave a smile and peered into her menu. She then quickly placed her menu down.

"I think I'll have one as well." Said Sue. The waitress came back with their waters and took their orders. Sue then started to gaze out the window at the cars strolling by the café.

She felt Jack touch her hand.

"You okay?" he asked with a slightly worried look on his face.

"Oh, I'm fine, just a little bored." Said Sue. Jack smiled.

"I thought the press conference case would last much longer than it did." Said Jack. "Bradley wasn't known to be all that open." Sue nodded.

"That was strange, how he confessed like that. But it's true, he did know every detail about the murder." Said Sue. They had just wrapped up a case of a shooting at a press conference they recently had.

Sue looked up into Jack's eyes and gulped. She hated and loved every moment she spent with him. She loved being around him but she hated the fact that she could never tell him how she really felt. Sue quickly diverted her gaze from Jack and back out the window.

"Are you sure your okay?" he asked pressing her hand again. Sue nodded.

"Yeah." Said Sue. Jack took a deep breath.

"Do you ever regret your decision?" asked Jack.

"What decision?" asked Sue. They were immediately interuppted by the waitress bringing their food.

"Thanks." They both mumbled to the waitress. Sue took a bite and looked back up at Jack.

"Your decision to not go to New York." Said Jack. Sue swallowed her food and looked Jack straight in the eyes.

"Actually Jack, I don't." said Sue. "I don't regret it one bit." She took another bite and was pleased to see Jack put a smile on his face before taking a bite of his own sandwich.

"That's good." He said after he swallowed. "I don't know what would have happened to me- I mean us- if you left." Jack quickly took another bite of his sandwich.

"I don't know what would have happened to me either. I don't think I could ever leave you… guys." Said Sue cautiously. They finished up their lunches in silence until a thought entered Sue's mind. She remembered that last conversation she had with Jack before she told them all she was going to stay. Something told her he really did have feelings for her, but he had a hard time facing them. Suddenly Jack's cell went off. He reached for it and at the same time Levi placed a paw on her side. Sue could feel her own phone vibrating. She looked at the display with her eyes wide then looked up at Jack.

"911?" asked Sue. She looked up to see Jack's horrified face. He closed his phone and put his hand over Sue's.

"Sue, that was Bobby." He took a deep breath and looked straight into her eyes. "It's D, he's been shot."


	2. The Letter

**Chapter 2**

"Is he okay?" asked Sue as her and Jack were driving towards the scene where D was shot. Jack shrugged.

"He was shot while getting out of his car at his house, by a car going by. He was taken to the hospital. I don't really know much about it yet." Said Jack as they speeded towards D's house. Sue sank down into her seat and took a deep breath. Dimitrius, an FBI agent, shot at his own house.

"I just… I can't believe it." Said Sue. "So you think was personal?" asked Sue. Jack once again shrugged.

"I really don't know. We'll just have to talk to the bystanders and D's wife. Maybe they saw something." Said Jack as they turned the corner. 10 minutes later they were driving down a road right outside the busy streets of DC. As they closed into D's house, they could see the crime scene tape and police car lights. Sue watched as Jack took a deep breath and showed his badge out the window to an officer standing guard. Sue could see the many bystanders standing outside the tape watching the police at work.

Jack parked and they both exited the vehicle. Sue grabbed Levi and exited the car.

"Crime scene done?" asked Jack. An officer who was watching over the working C.S.I.'s came over to meet them.

"Almost. Not much here at the house, it was a drive by." Said the officer. "Just pools of blood and acceleration marks on the road." He pointed over to where the front of the driveway was.

"Where is his wife?" asked Jack. The officer pointed over where a tree was looming over the yard. Tara and Bobby were already over there talking to her.

"Thanks." Said Jack. Sue quickly followed as they made their way over to the group. Tara and D's wife were leaving the group and getting into Tara's car.

"Where are they going?" asked Sue. Bobby came over.

"Hospital." Said Bobby simply. He stopped in front of Jack.

"How did this happen?" asked Jack. Bobby drew in a breath and ran his hand through his hair.

"Drive by, no witnesses except for the wife, who heard the shots and the car accelerating off. Some other neighbours also came out after the noise." Said Bobby.

"How is he?" asked Sue worriedly.

"We don't know." Said Bobby. "He was shot in the stomach and the shoulder. He was alive when the paramedics got here. We were just arriving when the paramedics were packing him up." He pointed over at the crime scene investigators.

"Anything substantial?" Bobby asked. Sue looked over at the crime scene.

"Well, the officer didn't really say much." Said Sue. She looked over at Jack and then he began to walk over to the C.S.I.'s that were now clambering out from underneath the tape.

"Excuse me." Called Jack. The man in front looked over at him.

"Agent Hudson, Manning." Said the man. Jack nodded.

"Dr. Keller." Replied Jack.

"Who's this? I've seen you around." Said the investigator.

"Sue Thomas." She replied holding out her hand. The doctor put up his gloved hands.

"Sorry." Replied Sue.

"Find anything?" asked Jack. The man looked over at the scene and then to his silver case which he held. They were interupted by Myles.

"Jack, I need you for a second." He yelled. Jack gave a smile before leaving Sue and Bobby to talk to the Doctor.

"Pools of blood, most likely from the victim, but we also found something else." He said. He put his hand in the air. "Hey Jessie!" he yelled. A young woman with bright red hair came over.

"What?" she asked.

"Show them the letter." Said Dr. Keller. Jessie fumbled with her case and retrieved a plastic evidence bag from her case.

"The letter?" asked Bobby. Jessie stood from her case and handed Bobby the letter. Sue watched as Bobby read the letter. His eyes widening as he read it.

"I thought this was a drive by." He said. Dr. Keller nodded.

"It was according to all the eye witnesses here." He answered.

"Then how did this get here?" asked Bobby as he held up the letter. The doctor shrugged.

"That I don't know." He said. "Maybe someone got out of the car."

"Where was it found?" asked Bobby. The doctor pointed to D's car.

"The front seat." Said Dr. Keller. Sue instantly put her hand up.

"What does the letter say?" asked Sue. They were interuppted when Jack came back. Bobby instantly cleared his throat.

"Jack, there is something you need to see." Said Bobby. Jack looked at the letter that was in Bobby's hands and then he took it from him. He flattened the letter out in front of him and began to read. Instantly his eyes widened and his arms began to shake.

"Oh my…" Jack said as he read the letter over.

"Jack?" asked Sue. Levi began to paw at the ground. Jack looked up from the letter and then over at Bobby. He covered his mouth with his hand.

"What is it?" asked Sue more sternly. Jack gave a cough.

"It's a letter," he said, "a letter addressed to me."


	3. Old Friends

**Chapter Three**

They had only been back at the bullpen for ten minutes and the atmosphere did not change. The group was strangely quiet, after learning about the letter. Sue was reviewing everything that happened back at the scene.

"_What does it say?" asked Sue. Jack looked over at Bobby then back at Sue._

"_Here." Said Jack as he handed her the letter. Sue looked down at the letter in her hands and began to read it. With every word madness grew within her, even though she didn't understand what it was._

Sue looked up from her desk. Jack reentered the room from his meeting with the chief.

"Jack?" asked Sue. He came over to her desk.

"You okay?" asked Sue. Jack retrieved a chair and sat down beside her.

"The letter," said Jack. "I think I was right before."

_Sue looked up from the letter._

"_Who wrote this?" asked Sue. "Do you know this man Jack?" Jack looked over at her sadly._

"_I do." He said as he took the letter from her. "Someone I used to work with a long time ago." He looked over at Bobby who took the letter from him. Sue looked at Bobby as well._

"_Six years ago, Jack received a phone call saying he was going to suffer for what he did." Said Bobby. Jack nodded._

"_He told me that he would make me suffer the way he did." Said Jack. Sue's mind was racing as she tried to put the pieces together._

"_You mean, someone you used to work with has threatened you before?" asked Sue. Jack nodded. _

"_Yes." Said Jack. Before Sue could ask more about the old threats Dr. Keller came up to them._

"_I'm ready to leave, I need the letter." Said Dr. Keller. Jack nodded passing the letter to him._

"_Thanks Keller." Said Jack. Keller nodded. _

"_No Problem, I'll get you the results as fast as I can." Said Dr. Keller. With that he turned leaving them to themselves. _

Sue was ripped from her thoughts when Jack took a deep breath.

"There was another agent here, that I used to work with." Said Jack. "He was a highly respected agent, Brandon Hall. We were on a case and he was to pose as a drug arms dealer. We were trying to catch one of the most wanted drug dealers in America."

"Did you ever catch him?" asked Sue. Jack nodded.

"Yeah, but not under the normal circumstances." Said Jack.

"What do you mean?" asked Sue.

"He was dead." Said Jack. Sue was confused.

"Dead?" asked Sue.

"He wasn't supposed to be dead. You see, he was hit by a car in a police chase. He was transferred to a hospital with injuries. Brandon and I went to talk to him after the accident you know, a routine interrogation." Said Jack.

"I went to go get coffee for us when we were talking to him. The cafeteria was closed so I came back up stairs. I came to the door to see Brandon pull out a knife and stab him in the heart." Sue gasped.

"Why would he kill him?" asked Sue. Jack shook his head.

"After that incident, I found out that wasn't the only time he had killed. He was a rogue agent." Said Jack. "No one had the guts to rat on him."

"So then what happened?" asked Sue.

"After he stabbed him, he turned to see me in the doorway. He threatened to kill me if I ever told anyone what he did." Said Jack. He looked over at the window.

"You told didn't you?" said Sue. Jack stared at the floor for a few seconds then looked back up into Sue's eyes.

"I did… but they never found him." Jack said. "He's been missing ever since." Sue looked over at Lucy, Myles, and Bobby who were all standing near her desk listening to the story.

"So you think he's back?" asked Sue.

"Sue, that's exactly what I think." Said Jack.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I've tracked down his old credit cards and found no use after his disapperance." Said Lucy out loud.

"He's smart. He wouldn't use them." Said Jack. He was furiously flipping through some old papers.

"What would he have done all these years?" asked Sue.

"Who knows. Maybe he spent all those years starting a new life, creating a new identity." Said Jack. Sue sat back in her chair. For the last three hours they had been sifting through ever part of Brandon Hall's old life, everything they could find up to the point that he disappeared. Not much had turned up.

Sue looked down as she Levi jumped on her. Sue looked up to see Tara at the door.

"Tara!" exclaimed Sue. Tara smiled.

"Hey guys." Said Tara sleepily.

"How is he?" asked Lucy. Tara walked in the door taking her coat off.

"Well he went into surgery and they were able to take out the bullets. He bled out a lot so they had to give him more blood." Said Tara.

"He is alive thou?" asked Sue. Tara smiled.

"Yes, he should be fine." Said Tara. "Doctor says he should be fine with right therapy and enough rest." A huge relied swept over Sue as she finally felt a burden lift off her shoulders.

"That's good," said Sue under her breath. Tara went back to her desk. Lucy came over to her desk and knelt beside her.

"Want to go see him later?" asked Lucy. "I'm sure D's wife will want to spend some time with him first." Sue smiled.

"Sure, I bet he's like to see us." Exclaimed Sue. Lucy looked up as she heard the phone ringing on her desk.

"Hold on, phone." Said Tara. She walked over to her desk and answered the phone. Sue watched as she greeted the person on the other line.

"Hello?" she asked. Sue watched intently as Lucy's smile faded from her face. Without another word she pulled the phone away from her ear. Sue had the feeling that something was wrong.

"Lucy?" asked Sue. Lucy looked over at Sue then called for Jack, Bobby, and Myles. The three men came over with their coffee's.

"What?" asked Bobby. "Any good news?" Lucy didn't answer the question.

"The phone just rang." Said Lucy.

"Who was it?" asked Myles. Lucy shrugged.

"I don't know, but the person said there was something waiting for Jack outside the front door of the building." Said Lucy. All eyes in the room were now peeled off of Lucy and stuck to Jack. He looked around.

"Should I go?" asked Jack. Bobby reached to his side and patted his gun.

"We'll come as well." Said Bobby. Sue went to stand but Myles put his hand on her shoulder.

"You should stay here." Said Myles. Sue nodded and plopped herself back into her chair. With that, Jack, Bobby, and Myles exited the doorway.


	4. Another Case

**Chapter 4**

It was only about 2 minutes later when they all came pouring back into the office. Jack had a rubber glove on and was holding an envelope in his hand.

"What is it?" asked Sue. Jack brought the letter over to her desk and put it down. Everyone bundled around her desk and chair and watched as Jack carefully opened the flap of the envelope. Two things came out. A piece of paper and a photograph. Sue looked at the photograph.

"It's a picture of you and D." said Tara. Sue studied the picture and recognized the people in the photograph as Jack and D, when they were on an assigment. Sue's attention was then brought to the letter, which Jack was now reading.

"What does it say?" asked Bobby. Jack put the letter down. Sue's eyes swept over the writing.

"I know which one will be next." Read Sue. She looked up from the letter.

"Does that mean what I think it means?" asked Sue.

"It means we are all on this guys death list." Said Myles.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sue wanted to go to the hospital to see D, but she knew that if she even suggested it to Jack he wouldn't let her go.

They had no leads what so ever. The envelope was sent to the lab along with the photo and second note. No prints were found, getting them absolutely no where. It was getting late, and Sue just wanted to go home.

"I'm hungry." Said Lucy. Sue smiled.

"We should order pizza." Said Sue. Tara came over with her cell phone.

"I think that is a brilliant idea." Tara said. She dialed the number and ordered two large pizzas. She hung up the phone and smiled.

"Did you get anywhere with the video camera?" asked Sue. Tara put her finger up.

"That's right." Tara said. She led them over to her computer screen and brought up the window of the video camera tape.

"This footage is from outside the door, where the letter was found." She said. She clicked the play button and they watched as a dark figure came up to the door and placed the letter on the ground. Sue noticed that the figure had a ski mask, gloves, and large coat on.

"I can't make him out. He's not showing any skin." Said Lucy.

"Have you shown Jack yet?" asked Sue. Tara shook her head.

"No, there really isn't much here to show." Tara said. "All we know is that is the perp, but we can't identify him." Lucy turned away from then and yelled over at Jack. He turned his head and came over to where the girls were hudled around Tara's computer.

"What?" he asked. "Did you find anything substantial on the tape?"

"Well not really." Said Tara as she replayed the tape. "You do see the guy, but he's masked." She let the tape play through then she paused the suspicious man left the screen.

"Does that look like your partner?" asked Lucy. Tara rewound the film and paused it on the figure. Jack stared at the computer intently but then shook his head.

"I can't tell." Said Jack. "Sorry."

"That's okay." Said Sue as she signed it as well. Jack gave her a smile.

"We ordered pizza." Added Lucy.

"I should go pick it up in about 10 minutes." Said Tara. "It's only the place around the corner." She added quickly as she saw Jack's face grow into concern.

"Be careful, that guy is out there." Said Lucy. Tara nodded.

"I'll put on a vest under my coat, that should help." Said Tara. She left the room in search of a vest. Lucy and Sue moved from Tara's desk and then over to Lucy's. Sue sat down in a chair beside her desk as Lucy began sifting through files.

"Paperwork?" asked Sue. Lucy nodded.

"What fun." She said sarcastically. Lucy picked up a pen but then quickly dropped it.

"So Sue, I forgot to ask, but how was lunch today?" asked Lucy as she began to chew on the end of her pen. Sue rolled her eyes and got up from her chair.

"What!" said Lucy. "I was just asking." Sue smiled and went back to her desk. Levi was sound asleep underneath the desk. She began reading over some old case files of Jack and Brandon's when she just caught Tara coming in for coat. She left leaving Sue very hungry. A few moments later Jack came over to her desk. He gave her shoulder a tap to get her attention.

"We have another case." Said Jack.

"What? It's like 8 in the evening." Said Sue. "I just want to go home." Jack gave her a small smile.

"Bobby and Myles agreed to stay here and go over anything and everything we have on this case. It's another drug operation, on that guy Johnny Ryes. Remember him from last month?" Sue nodded vagley remembering one of the cases that they hadn't solved from before her promotion offering.

"Ready to go?" asked Jack. Sue stood up and woke Levi up.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Downtown." Said Jack. Sue grabbed Levi's leash.

"All right, let's go." Sue said as she clipped Levi's leash on and they headed out the door.


	5. Shooting Number Two

**Chapter 5**

"Well hello Mr. Reyes, nice to see you again?" asked Jack. The officer beside him had handcuffed a man with dark brown hair.

"I believe this is the Mr. Reyes you were looking for." Said the detective that just approached them. His name was Detective Guard.

"Yes it was." Said Jack, "How did you get him?" he asked. Detective Guard laughed as another officer to Mr. Reyes and put him in the back of a squad car.

"We had one of those fake drug dealers out here, trying to catch some guy who had been buying around here lately, anyway, this guy shows up drunk as hell and tries to punch our decoy out." Said the detective with a laugh.

"Shows how smart he is." Said Sue as she took a look at the man in the back of the car.

"What did you need us for?" asked Jack. The detective looked over at him.

"He's your case isn't he?" said the detective. Jack nodded.

"Yes, but now's not a good time. We have a lot going on back at the bureau." Said Jack.

"You FBI guys," he said. Levi barked at this comment. "And women." Added the detective smugly.

"If you guys could take him over to our building I'm sure we can take care of it." Said Jack. The detective nodded and slapped a hand onto the squad car.

"Got it." He said. Instantly Jack's phone rang and Levi jumped up at Sue.

"It's not my phone Levi," said Sue as she tapped her pocket. She watched as Jack answered his cell. Sue suddenly got a horrible feeling as Jack's warm face turned frightened.

"Thanks Myles." Said Jack and he hung up the phone. He turned to Sue ignoring the fact that Detective Guard was still there.

"There's been another shooting." Said Jack. A hand immediately escaped to Sue's mouth.

"Who?" asked Sue. Jack leaned in closer.

"Tara." Said Jack.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once again, Jack and Sue were whizzing through over to their new scene of crime.

"She is okay thou right?" asked Sue once more. Jack gave her a piercing gaze.

"Just a few scratches, otherwise she will be fine." Said Jack as he speeded around yet another corner. Sue could tell Levi was very wound up in the back seat.

"_Is Tara all right?" asked Sue. Jack was walking so fast back to the car that Sue was jogging to keep up with him._

"_Jack…" said Sue. Jack continued to walk faster until he finally reached his side of the car. Sue opened the back door for Levi and let herself into the front seat. She had barely buckled herself in before Jack had his foot on the accelerator._

"_Jack!" said Sue impatiently. Jack looked over at her._

"_What?" he asked. Sue gave him a dirty look._

"_Tara? Is she okay?" said Sue. Jack gave a cough and nodded._

"_She's fine." Said Jack._

Sue's gaze returned to the street ahead as Jack jolted to a stop. Sue clambered out of the veihicle quickly letting Levi out from the back seat. She stopped outside the pizza shop where the shooting took place. She couldn't move. It was like she was paralyzed to the spot.

"Sue?" asked Jack. He was beside her now with his hand on the middle of her back. She looked over at him with a smile.

"Jack." Said Sue. Jack motioned towards the pizza shop with his head.

"Let's go in." said Jack. Sue took a deep breath as they headed underneath the newly displayed police tape. Sue could see Tara in the corner talking to a paramedic.

"Tara!" said Sue. Instantly, Tara got up from the chair she was sitting on and came over to them.

"Are you okay?" asked Sue. Tara had a few cuts on her forehead and on her arms but she nodded.

"Fine, I don't know about Bob though." Said Tara as she motioned towards the ambulances.

"What do you mean?" asked Sue. Bob was the owner of the pizza parlor where they had ordered there pizza. Their team were always regular customers here.

"He was shot." Said Tara. Sue's mouth dropped open.

"Is he okay?" asked Sue. Tara shook her head.

"I don't know, he was in pretty rough shape. He was shot in the chest." Said Tara.

"Drive by?" asked Jack. Tara nodded.

"It was." Said Tara. Jack looked around at the commotion and then back at Tara.

"Did he leave a letter this time?" asked Jack. Tara thought for a second then shook her head.

"No he didn't." she said. "That's odd, that's not the guys M.O." said Tara.

"He'll contact us somehow." Said Jack.


	6. The Email

**Chapter 6**

"I've got news on Bob." Said Tara as she came into the office. She hat to get some stitches for the cuts on her forehead but other then that she seemed her own happy self.

"Is he okay?" asked Sue. Tara shook her head.

"He died in the operating room." Said Tara. Sue hung her head and the others seemed to be depressed by the idea was well.

"Well Bob certainly was a great pizza man." Said Myles.

"To Bob!" cried out Bobby. The other nodded in condolence and continued with their work. Sue turned to look at the clock that was mounted on the clock.

"Its 11:30." Said Sue. Tara came over from her desk.

"I could fall asleep right here on the floor." Lucy said as she pulled up a chair to Sue.

"We should go home." Said Sue.

"I agree," said Lucy, "but I bet you anything Jack will not agree with the idea." They both turned in their chairs to look at Jack, who was also falling asleep in his chair.

"Jack, we need to get some sleep." Said Lucy out loud. Jack was jolted from his sleep and he rubbed his eyes.

"Good idea." Said Jack. Sue coughed.

"What are we supposed to do? I mean, this guy is following us obviously." Said Sue. Jack shook his head and ran his hand through his hair.

"I don't know just give me some time to think-" Jack stopped and stared at the phone. Sue looked quizzically at the phone.

"Is it ringing?" asked Sue. Lucy nodded.

"Everyone quiet!" said Jack. The room fell silent as Jack picked up the phone and put it on speaker.

"Hello?" he asked. Sue couldn't hear the voice on the other end of the phone, but she could tell who it was by the look on everyones faces. She quickly looked at Lucy for help in what the person on the other line was saying.

'NICE TO HEAR FROM YOU JACK' signed Lucy.

"Hello." Said Jack simply. "What do you want?" Silence filled the room. Sue looked at Lucy. She had difficulty piecing together the conversation.

'NOT MUCH, HOW YOU DAY HAS BEEN? YOU HAVE LOTS IN HANDS, ALL THESE MURDERS' signed Lucy.

"There has only been one murder Hall, and it hasn't been who you have been aiming for." Responded Jack.

'ALIVE ARE THEY? I GUESS I'LL HAVE TO DO IT THEN, I DIDN'T THINK IT WOULD RESORT TO THIS' Lucy signed and spelled. Another silence as Jack searched for the right words to say.

"Resort to what?" asked Jack.

'YOU'LL SEE SOON ENOUGH," signed Lucy. Jack put the receiver back down showing the conversation was over.

"You'll see soon enough?" said Bobby.

"What is that supposed to mean?" asked Myles. That instant everyones heads turned to the computer screen. Levi jumped at Sue's knees.

"Email?" asked Sue. Lucy nodded as Jack grabbed the mouse for his computer. It took Jack a full 10 seconds before he covered his mouth.

"It's another picture." Said Bobby.

"Who is it this time?" asked Tara. Jack removed his hand from his mouth.

"You." Said Jack as he answered Tara's question. Tara sat up from her desk and came over to the computer screen. Sue followed so she too could see the photo. As she came to face the computer screen she saw a picture of Tara walking down the street with a coffee cup.

"How is this soon enough?" asked Myles, "I mean, the freak has already targeted Tara." Jack shook his head.

"He's telling us that he's after all of us. Everyone on this team, and all because of me." Said Jack glumly as he slumped back into his chair.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone was transported to a nearby hotel. Guards were placed at every end of the hall way and each room was searched before the agents were able to enter them. Jack thought it would be unsafe for them to return to their homes, because of the shootings.

Sue sat down on the edge of the bed and watched as all the other agents said goodnight. There was a shortage of rooms because of a firefighters convention that was taking place that weekend. The guys were sharing a suite down the hall and were saying goodnight.

"Night Sue," called Bobby. Sue nodded to them as the two men left the room. Tara and Jack were sitting at the table in the corner of the room talking about the case.

"Okay Jack, stop talking about the case." Said Lucy. "You both need your sleep." Jack nodded and stood from his chair. Sue could see the bags developing under his eyes. Sue took a peek at the clock. It was 2:30 in the morning.

"Okay." Said Jack. "It's just hard getting it out of my head, you know, the case." Said Jack. Sue nodded as she agreed silently with him.

"Get some rest." Said Sue. He stood from his chair and looked around at all the women in the room.

"I'll see you in the morning." He said giving Sue a nod.

"Night Jack." Said Sue. Jack left the room leaving the girls to themselves.

"God I'm tired." Said Lucy. Tara nodded and then yawned.

"Me too." Said Tara.

10 minutes later they were all in their pajamas. Sue was set up to sleep on the pull out couch as the other two were in the beds. Levi jumped up on the end of her bed and curled himself into the blankets.

"Levi." Said Sue. Levi gave her look then put his head down. Sue smiled and put her head back. She looked over at Lucy and Tara who were also getting under the covers.

"Night." Said Sue.

"Night," the both replied. With that Sue turned off the light and closed her eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sue could feel someone poking her in the shoulder. She opened her eyes silightly to see Lucy's figure standing in front of her.

"Lucy? What time is it?" asked Sue. Lucy pointed to the clock.

"9:00." Said Lucy. Sue jolted up.

"I slept in!" exclaimed Sue. Lucy laughed and pointed to Tara's bed, which was still occupied.

"We all did." Said Lucy. "I bet the boys are still asleep." Sue smiled nad got out of bed and making her way to the bathroom to get changed.

10 minutes later she emerged to see that Tara was dressed and out of bed.

"Where did Lucy go?" asked Sue. Tara looked up from her suitcase and pointed to the door.

"She's just talking to the agent outside." Said Tara. Sue made her way over to the door where Levi was standing.

"You want to go outside don't you?" asked Sue. Levi gave a little bark. Sue grabbed Levi's leash off the side table.

"Let's go buddy." Said Sue. She opened the door and cliped Lev's leash on. She stepped outside to see the hallway was vacant. Sue shrugged her shoulders and made her way over to the stairwell. An agent was standing guard. He looked over at her as she made her way over.

"Have you seen Lucy?" asked Sue. The man nodded.

"Yeah, she just went to go talk to Jack." Said the man. Sue smiled remembering his name.

"Thanks John." Replied Sue. She took another step down the stairs before John grabbed her shoulder.

"Where are you going?" he asked. Sue mentioned towards Levi.

"Don't worry, he needs to go out." The man nodded.

"Don't leave the courtyard." Said the man. Sue nodded.

"I won't. Thanks." Said Sue. She tugged on Levi's leash and made her way down the stairs. Little did she know that she was making a very big mistake.


	7. Missing

**Chapter 7**

"I knew they were going to be asleep still." Said Lucy as she came back into her room. Tara smiled and handed her a bagel.

"Hungry?" asked Tara. Lucy smiled and nodded.

"Very." Said Lucy. She grabbed the bagel and took a bite. She stopped and looked around the room.

"Where did Sue go?" asked Tara. She looked up from her own bagel.

"She went to go find you." Said Tara. Lucy shook her head.

"Well, she didn't find me." Said Lucy.

"Where were you?" asked Tara. "I thought you were right outside." Lucy nodded.

"I was, but then I went to go wake the guys up." Said Lucy. "Then we started talking about the case and well… you know." Lucy went over to her bed and started to clean up her blankets.

"Where did Sue go then?" asked Lucy as she stopped to put her pillows back. Tara pointed to the door.

"She had Levi, I think he needed to get out." Said Tara. Lucy nodded.

"Okay good." Said Lucy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on!" said Lucy. Tara and Lucy had been standing outside the guys room waiting for them to come out.

"We should probably go back to the office you know." Said Tara through the door.

"And we totally understand that you got up about 20 minutes ago and I'm sure you look fine." Said Lucy. The door opened. Bobby was standing on the door ready for work.

"Geesh, were ready to go, Jack and Myles are just finishing up some work." Said Bobby as he opened the door for Tara and Lucy.

"Hey, I was wondering," said Lucy, "maybe we should go visit Dimitrius." Said Lucy. Jack looked up from his computer.

"Sure," said Jack. He looked back down and then his head snapped up.

"Where is Sue?" asked Jack.

"Levi needed to go outside." Said Tara. Jack looked from Lucy then to Tara.

"You let her go outside?" asked Jack. Lucy put her hands up.

"I was with you the whole time!" said Lucy. Jack immediately looked at Tara.

"She went to go find Lucy." Said Tara. "Besides the guards are out there." Instantly a ding erupted from Jack's computer.

"Jack," started Lucy, "Was that-"

"My email." Said Jack. He sat down in his chair and clicked on his new email. Instantly his hand flew to his mouth. Tara and Lucy raced over to look at the screen.

It was a picture of Jack and Sue. He and he were talking as they were at a scene. Jack had his hand on her shoulder in the picture.

"That's odd," said Bobby. "Doesn't he usually send the picture _after _he's attempted to murder them?" Instantly lights went off in everybody's head. Jack quickly read the words at the bottom on the page.

"Take a last look." Said Jack. He looked up at his team with a very confused look on his face. He instantly stood up and raced for the door wretching it open.

"John!" he yelled. The agent standing by the stairwell came from around the corner.

"Jack?" asked John. "What's going on?"

"Sue," said Jack. "Where is she?"

"Courtyard, Levi needed to go out." He said. Jack shook his head and began down the stairs.

"Why did you let her out?" asked Jack as he made it to the landing. Lucy looked over at Tara.

"She better be okay." Said Bobby sternly to the guard at the door. And with that they all followed Bobby down the stairs.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was dark. Sue immediately opened her eyes but found that she couldn't see anything. It was cold and the floor she was lying on was hard. She went to feel the ground, knowing it was cement, and found her hands were tied behind her. Sue tried to open her mouth to find it had been taped shut. Levi was no where to be seen.

Fear instantly took over her as she tried to get up from her position. She swung herself up and hit her head on something. Sue winced in pain as she laid back down. She shook her head trying to remember how she had gotten here.

"_Come on Levi, does it really matter where you go?" asked Su. Levi was poking his head around every single tree and bush that was in the courtyard of the hotel. Sue looked up at all the windows that faced the area. It was a yard that was surrounded by the hotel. She took a deep breath and made her way over to a bench that was by a small man made pond._

"_You can go some where here." Said Sue. Levi gave her a disearning look._

"_What?" asked Sue. "Why must you be so difficult?" Sue looked up as she noticed a man approaching with a small dog._

"_Hi." The man said. Sue gave the man a smile._

"_Hi there." Said Sue. The man pointed to the seat beside her._

"_Can I sit here?" asked the man. Sue looked from the man and to the little dog who was sniffing the grass and wagging his tail._

"_Sure." Said Sue. The man gave her a smile and sat next to her._

"_Thanks." He said as he looked at Sue. He took a deep breath and looked up at the sky._

"_Beautiful day." Said the man as he faced her. Sue nodded._

"_Yes it is." Said Sue. Sue felt slightly uncomfortable beside the man. He gave her a weird feeling._

"_Do you want something?" asked Sue. The man smiled._

"_As a matter of fact I do." Said the man. He grabbed her and pulled her behind a nearby tree. He covered her mouth with his hand. He loosened her grip on Levi's leash and he kicked the dog away._

_He turned pushing Sue against the tree._

"_Remember, you'll see soon enough." The man said. And instantly Sue closed her eyes as she saw him pull his arm back. Within two seconds Sue was hit unconcious and was falling on the grass._

Sue shook her head again and began to rotate her wrists. They were tied behind her, and she could feel the blood on her face from the blow she had received from the man.

Sue stopped moving and layed face up. Tears began to stroll down her face. Giving the situation, Sue thought she would be praying for her life, but she couldn't get an image out of her head. Another tear ran down her face. All she wanted was Jack to find her.


	8. Bad News

**Chapter 8**

"Sue!" cried Jack. He ran into the courtyard looking around the large area for some sign of Sue. Bobby, Myles, Tara, and Lucy were all behind him searching the area accompanied by many other agents. Jack circled the bench and looked to his right.

A large golden retriever was running towards him.

"Levi." Said Jack. "I've got Levi!" yelled Jack to the others. Lucy came over and gave the dog a pat. Levi was whimpering and he nudged Jack in he side.

"It's okay buddy." Said Jack. He looked up at Lucy who as standing over his shoulder.

"Jack, he's trying to tell you something." Said Lucy. Jack looked down at Levi who was nudging him then turning towards the other side of the yard.

"What is it boy?" asked Jack. Levi barked and Jack let go of his leash, which was trailing behind the dog. Jack and Lucy followed Levi as he ran up to a tree. Jack instantly saw the scarlet mess that lay at the bottom of the tree.

"Lucy keep Levi back." Said Jack as he held out a hand to stop her. Lucy sprang forward and grabbed Levi's leash. She led the dog back as Jack leaned forward.

"Blood." Said a voice behind him. Bobby was standing right behind him staring at the blood on the ground.

"We need a sample of it." Said Jack. Bobby nodded and moved forward. Jack stepped back. Lucy was standing looking very pale.

"What if that blood is Sue's?" asked Lucy. "That's a lot of blood." Jack gulped and nodded.

"I know Luce, I know." Said Jack. He patted her shoulder and gave Levi a pat who was leaning into him.

"Jack!" came a voice. Jack turned to see Tara coming over with the laptop.

"What?" he asked. Tara mentioned towards the computer she was holding.

"An email." Said Tara. "He sent another one." Jack's mouth dropped open and he came around to see the screen. Tara opened the email.

_I just want you to know I am not alone_

Jack read the only line of words then clicked on the attachment below. A picture of horror filled the screen. Jack's hand flew to his mouth.

"Oh my god." Said Tara. It was Sue. Her mouth was taped shut, her hands were tied behind her back, and she had a large gash on her forehead. Her work shirt had been taken off leaving her in a simple white tanktop. Her skin was pale and covered in blood.

Jack was speechless. He gulped and let a tear fall from his eye. Bobby and Myles were standing right in front of him when he looked up. He quickly brushed the tear away.

"We need to find her." He said with a wavering voice. Myles nodded.

"We know." Said Myles. "We know."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you know anything about her whereabouts?" asked D. Bobby and Tara were visiting D, asking him anything he could remember about the shootout.

"Not a thing." Said Bobby.

"He has taken a picture of her. She seems to be enclosed in some sort of box." Said Tara. D shook his head.

"I can't believe it." Said D. "Why Sue?" Bobby shrugged.

"He was after our whole team. He attempted to kill both of you, so he turned to something drastic." Said Bobby. Tara cleared her throat and looked at Bobby.

"We all know its more then that." Said Tara. D and Bobby looked at her strangley.

"More?" asked D. He shifted into a seating position in his bed.

"Jack has always felt more for Sue, and I know you all know that." Said Tara. "It doesn't take much to see that." D nodded.

"He knows Jack loves her." Said D. Tara nodded.

"I think so." Said Tara. Bobby shook his head.

"But Jack has never said anything him about him and Sue, you know, as a couple." Said Bobby. Tara pushed him.

"You really have bad observational skills." Said Tara as a matter of factly. She refocused on D.

"Anyways D, can you tell us anything about when you were shot." Said Tara. Dimitrius scratched his head.

"Um… they shot me from a car." Said D. "I saw them as I got out of the car."

"Can you describe the vehicle?" asked Bobby. D closed his eyes.

"Navy Blue." Said D.

"That's it?" asked Tara. D opened his eyes.

"Um… it was a older car, maybe a 1992 something." Said Dd. He closed his eyes again but then snapped them open.

"Of course." Said D. Bobby and Tara sprang forward.

"What?" the both asked.

"The car, it had a logo on it." Said D. Tara looked at Bobby then at D.

"A logo?" asked Tara.

"Yeah, like the logos we put on our surveillance vans." Said D. Tara grew a smile on her face.

"Great!" said Tara. "What did it say?"

"Kiger Cleaners." Said D.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jack!" said Tara. Jack looked up from his papers.

"Anything?" asked Jack. Tara waved Jack over to her desk.

"I think we may have a problem." Said Tara. Instantly Jack's face froze.

"What do you mean?" asked Jack. Tara blinked then pointed to the screen.

"The car that Dimitrius described," said Tara, "I found the owner. He got the wording put on it a week ago and it's the only car of its kind with that wording." Said Tara. Jack put a smile on his face.

"But that's good news!" said Jack. "Who's the owner?" Tara shook her head.

"That is good but the bad news is who the owner is." Said Tara.

"Who is it?" asked Lucy from behind. Tara turned her computer screen around so everyone could see the picture she brought up. Jack closed her eyes and gulped.

"Who is that?" asked Lucy. Jack gulped and turned to face her.

"That is Amar Manner." Said Jack.

"You know him?" asked Lucy. Jack nodded.

"He was someone Hall and I were after. But we could never find him." Said Jack. Lucy shook her head.

"What did he do?" asked Lucy. Jack looked down then up.

"He's a serial rapist and murderer. He beats his victims, rapes them, then kills them." Said Jack. He turned towards the computer. "And Hall has been working with him all along."


	9. Beating and Tears

**Chapter 9**

Jack sat his desk staring out the window. He watched as the cars drove down the busy streets and the people walked down the sidewalks. Jack swallowed hard as he thought of Sue. He closed his eyes and leaned against his desk.

"_Why does it seem like we just keep missing this guy?" asked Jack. Hall walked beside him down the bust D.C. street and shrugged._

"_I don't know Jack." Said Hall. "I don't know how some of these guys heads work." Jack always had a weird feeling about his case._

"_It's just, this guy has raped, beaten, and killed 5 women. There has to be something we can do." Said Jack. "We can investigate this farther!" Hall shook his head._

"_Just drop it Jack. We will never find him." Said Hall. Jack stopped in the street and watched as Hall continued on. Hall stopped and turned around._

"_Jack.." said Hall. Jacks hook his head._

"_How can you just let this go?" asked Jack. "This guy is out there!" Hall shook his head._

"_Not anymore Jack." Said Hall. "Just drop it and move on."_

Jack opened his eyes again and took in his surroundings. We still in the office with only 6 hours gone by since Sue's disappearance. Emotions all of a sudden began to fill within him. He felt horrible. He noticed Lucy in the corner at her desk. Her eyes were red and sore. She looked up at Jack and gave him a week smile. Jack knew he wasn't the only one taking hard.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brightness filled the room. Sue blinked hard as she felt her eyes burn. She opened them again to see a man in front of her. He snapped a picture with a camera he was using.

"Get up." The man said. Sue blinked but did not move.

"I said GET UP!" He kicked her hard in the side. She cringed with pain as she tried to tell him she couldn't see his lips. She could barely see the outline of his features.

The man moved in closer but was then pulled away. The light then dimmed and Sue could see two people.

"Idiot, she's deaf." Said the man. Sue recognized the second man as the guy she had seen in the park.

"Ready?" asked the second man. He was holding a small camcorder. The first man nodded then turned to Sue.

"Hello there Sue Thomas." Said the man. Sue pushed herself back against the closest wall. The man came forward and grabbed her arm.

"Get up." He said. Sue obeyed and got out of the box. The moment she left the box the man grabbed her shoulder.

"Ready." He said. Sue watched as the other man turned on the camcorder and began to talk, never putting the focus on himself. Sue watched intently reading the man's lips.

"I'm sure you remember me Jack and my little friend here, Amar." Said the first man. "And now for your viewing pleasure." He then pointed the camera at Sue and the man named Amar. He turned to look at Sue.

"Goodnight Sue." Said the man. He then punched her hard in the stomach. Sue fell over and hit her head on the cement.

For the next few moments Sue couldn't help but cry. The man beat her and beat her. Her whole body ached with pain. She tried to make herself sleep, think of something other then the pain of each kick and punch. But there was nothing.

Suddenly the sharp bursts of pain stopped. Sue opened her sore eyes and let more tears fall out. Amar stepped back and grabbed the camera from the other man.

"There." Said Amar. "That should be good enough for your old buddy Jack." That's all Sue saw before she was shoved back into the box and she fell asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucy and Tara were sitting at her desk trying to find anything recognizable from the photo they were sent of Sue.

"I don't know if we are going to find anything Tara." Said Lucy. "It's just a box." Tara threw down her pen and ran a hand through her hair.

"I know, but we should at least try." Said Tara. Instantly another beep went off.

"Jack he's contacted again!" said Tara. Jack looked up from his desk.

"What is it?" he asked.

Tara opened the email.

"It's a video." Said Tara.

"Put it on the big screen." Said Bobby. They all turned in their chairs. As Tara began to play the video.

Firstly all they could see was a wall, then a wavering voice filled the room.

"I'm sure you remember me Jack and my little friend here, Amar." The camera then focused on a man.

"Amar!" said Lucy outloud.

"And now, for your viewing pleasure." The voice said. The camera then zoomed in on two figures. One was Amar, the other was Sue. She was laying on the ground. Amar then punched Sue in the stomach. Lucy as well as everyone else gasped. Jack stood as the man continued to beat her.

Jack could see every tear and scream coming from Sue as every second passed by.

"Stop." Said Lucy quietly. Jack could feel the tears filling his own eyes as he watched her continuously become kicked and punched. He got up and left his seat leaving the terror of Sue becoming a human punching bag behind him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucy opened the door to the conference room.

"Jack?" she asked. Jack looked up from his seat. Lucy let out her breath as she looked into his eyes. He's face was red and his eyes were quivering.

"Jack…" said Lucy. She sat down in a chair beside him and let a tear fall down her cheek.

"I know." Said Jack. "I know I should be the strong one here." Lucy nodded.

"You are strong." Said Lucy. Jack shook his head.

"No I'm not." Said Jack. "Look at me, I'm a mess." Lucy let another tear fall down her cheek.

"You just care." Said Lucy. Jack took a deep breath then placed his head in his hands. Lucy watched as the man sniffed into his hands. He looked up at her.

"I should have told her." Said Jack. Lucy looked at him quizzicly.

"Told who what?" asked Lucy. She watched as a tear fell down Jack's cheek. She instantly knew what he was going to say. Pressure filled inside her and she gave a smile.

"Sue." Continued Jack. "I should have told her... should have told…" he stopped giving Lucy a look.

"You can tell me Jack." Said Lucy. Jack nodded and took a deep breath. He stood from his chair and straightened out his tie.

"I should have told her." Said Jack one last time. He gave Lucy a nod then exited the room. Lucy gave herself a smile knowing she was finally getting somewhere with Jack and Sue's relationship.


	10. Realization

**Chapter 10**

"This is it." Said Jack. It had been a full 24 hours since Sue had been taken. They had no leads what so ever that could lead them to find Sue. They had all stayed at the office all night only getting 2 or 3 hours of sleep at their desks.

Jack felt horrible. He felt he wasn't doing anything in his power to find Sue. He looked up to see Bobby and Myles reading over more papers, Lucy was sleeping at her desk, and Tara was falling asleep looking at her computer.

Jack took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a second. He remembered all the time he had spent with her. He couldn't help it, he just thought he should spend the time thinking of her. He replayed all their moments through the past three years. He almost smiled when he replayed one case they had where they posed as a lawyer and assistant. They had shared such a passionate kiss. He opened his eyes as he heard Tara give a little yelp.

"What?" asked Bobby.

"You sounded like a dog." Said Myles. Tara's mouth was hanging open.

"Hold on." Said Tara. She began to type furiously on her computer then a few seconds later she placed a hand over her mouth.

"I found something!" said Tara. Lucy woke up from her desk and blinked slowly.

"Well tell us already!" said Lucy. Tara looked back at her computer screen.

"Watch this." She said. Jack looked up at the screen ahead. He felt Levi come over to hima nd place his head in his lap. Jack began to stroke his head as he looked back at the screen. It was the video of Amar.

"I don't want to watch this again Tara." Said Jack.

"Don't worry, you won't see it." Said Tara. Jack nodded and watched as the camera began to swing around and focus on the pair.

"Did you see it?" asked Tara. Everyone including Jack seemed clueless.

"Are you kidding me?" said Tara. She blew out her breath and rewinded the tape. She then paused it.

"What are we looking at? The view?" asked Myles. Tara gave a smile.

"Look outside the window." Said Tara. Instantly Everyone's eyes flew to the window in the video. Jack then spotted it.

"A sign!" said Lucy. "There's a sign!" Jack smiled.

"Oak something." Said Jack. He rubbed his head.

"Everyone, search anywhere you can find with the words Oak." Said Jack. "And do it fast. Sue has been there for at least 24 hours and knowing they captors, I bet she hasn't eaten or had anything to drink." The office began to work.

"We'll find her." Said Lucy. "I know we will." Jack nodded and looked towards his own computer bells ringing somewhere in his head. There was something he knew but he couldn't exactly put a finger on it. Levi was still sitting there with his head in his lap. Jack smiled and pat Levi.

"Good boy." Said Jack. Levi wagged his tail and gave a sigh. Jack knew they were the closest they would ever get and they only had one chance.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sue opened her eyes to see the brightness again. It wasn't as blinding as the first time but it hurt her eyes. She could hardly open her right eye, which wasn't so good for her considering she couldn't hear. The tape was still tightly enclosed around her mouth and her wrist were raw from the rope that was used to tie them together. Sue looked up to see Amar and the man talking. She squinted her eyes trying to make out what they were saying.

"Do I get it now?" asked Amar. The man shook his head.

"Not yet Amar." Said the man.

"Hall, we made a deal!" said Amar. Sue was shocked. This man was Hall, the man who had written all the letters and sent the emails. He shot D, he attempted to shot Tara, and now she was here, with him.

"I understand Amar, but we can't get the money until you've carried out the second phase." Said Hall. Amar gave him a face and turned from him so Sue couldn't see his face. She could tell Amar was talking to him still.

"Give it a few more minutes, I'll send the email now." Said Hall and he turned to leave the room. Amar then turned and followed Hall out of the room. Sue leaned forward and looked outside the box.

Maybe she could escape, and now was her chance.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jack, this is impossible!" said Myles. "There are 50 different places that have the word Oak in it!" Bobby threw a stack of papers in front of Jack.

"Same here, how are we supposed to know which one is it?" asked Bobby. Jack shook his head and ran a hand through his hair.

"I don't know, we have to find some sort of-" Jack stopped as a ding filled the room.

"Another email." Said Tara. She started typing on her computer and brought up the email.

"I'll open it." She said. Jack left his chair and came over to her side. He watched as she opened the email.

_It's time for phase two_

"Phase two?" asked Bobby.

_You remember the case Jack, what did Manner do? What was phase two?_

_You will have the pleasure to view that soon as well._

Jack backed away from the computer before he could read the rest.

"Do you understand that Jack?" asked Lucy.

"Does he mean what I think he means?" asked Bobby.

"The Manner case. Amar did three things two his victims. He beat them, raped them, then killed them." Said Jack. Lucy then covered her mouth with her own hand.

"No Jack." Said Lucy.

"Yes." Said Bobby. "He's referring to the second step of Amar's pattern." Tara then cleared her throat.

"Guys, there is more." Said Tara. She motioned towards the computer

_If you want the third phase to be dismissed I would suggest you deliver 20 million dollars._

_Send to Miller Rd. and Garden Way. _

_Leave it under the bench and WALK AWAY._

_I know the tricks Agent Hudson._

"A ransom?" asked Lucy.

"It's all for the money." Said Tara.

"He needs to start a life, get by, he needs that money for a reason." Said Bobby. The bells were ringing in Jack's head again as he reread the directions over and over again. Then it hit him.

"I know where she is." He said. All heads turned to Jack. "I know where he is."


	11. New Pain

**Chapter 11**

F.B.I. vehicles and ambulances followed Jack's vehicle as they speeded down the roads of D.C. Jack, Bobby, Myles, and Tara were in the first car followed by many agents.

"You are sure Jack?" asked Myles. Jack nodded.

"Completely." Said Jack. He blinked hard as they turned the next corner, being careful not to turn on any sirens. He looked out the side window as the tall buildings began to disappear behind him.

"_Where is she?" asked Lucy. Everyone was now scrambling around to help Jack._

"_I just remembered." Said Jack as he took his coat off the rack. "A case we had, the Manner case. There was a place that he were setting up a trap for him. It was a place called Grey's Point."_

"_The airstrip?" asked Bobby. Jack nodded._

"_The one and the same." Said Jack. Myles shook his head after grabbing his own coat._

"_And what does this Grey's Point have to do with it? It doesn't have the name Oak in it." Said Myles. Jack smiled._

"_There is a building right across from it." Said Jack. "It's where they kept a lot of plane supplies. Its called Oakview Air Parts." He walked over to the map of D.C. they had posted on the bulletin board. Jack pointed to an area just outside the D.C. area._

"_They are here. Hangar 2." Said Jack. "It's been empty ever since." Tara put a hand up after typing a series of things on her computer._

"_And guess who that hanger belongs to." Said Tara. Myles gave a large smile._

"_Amar Manner." Said Myles very proud of himself._

"_No." said Tara. "It belongs to Brandon Hall." _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sue quickly got up from a sitting position. She cringed at the pain that spread all through her body. She looked down at her ripped tank top to see the bruises all over her stomach. She looked up and attempted to climb over the ridge of the box.

She figured the men had left it open because they didn't think she would have the energy to try to escape the box. Sue got one leg over and then the other. She was now out of the box. She went to walk away but she tripped over a large nail that was sticking out of the ground. She quickly looked up to see shadows approaching. She tried to get up but she couldn't muster up the strength.

"You!" said Amar. Sue had looked up just in time to see them entering the room. She shook her head.

She groaned silently. Amar grabbed her arm.

"It think it's time to go on with Phase two." Said Amar. "What do you think Sir Hall? A presentation for Agent Hudson?" Hall entered the room with a grim smile on his face.

"I suppose, but we must go out to the meeting point." Said Hall as he grabbed the camcorder out of the corner of the room. "That is if you want your money's worth." He started fidling with the camera and Amar pushed Sue to the ground. Sue looked up into his hard eyes and squinted her eyes.

"Are you ready for phase two Sue Thomas?" asked Amar. Sue shook her head and tried to move backwards. Sue was confused.

What was phase two? What was he going to do to her?

Amar looked at her with the most evilest smile anyone could give.

"Excited are we?" Amar asked. He then reached his hand up to her face and stroked her cheek.

"Ready Hall?" asked Amar. Sue looked over at Hall who was now smiling with joy.

"Ready when you are." Replied Hall. And Amar then clambered on top of Sue reaching for his pants.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are we there yet?" asked Myles. Jack nodded.

"Five minutes that's it." Said Jack. They were already speeding through the backroads towards the air strip at Grey's Point. Each and every one of them sported their F.B.I. vest and jackets. They were being followed by a van of fully geared agents that would come in behind.

Jack's mind raced as they turned another corner. He thought out everything perfectly. Other agents were to go to the meeting place to drop of the money, which was no money at all. He knew very well that their department would not pay that kind of money for a ransom. Jack thought Hall would know too.

Jack prayed to himself that Sue was not to become a victim on the second phase. They sat in silence as they made the last turn and were now strolling down the road towards the air strip.

"Please be here Sue." Said Jack as he flipped off the police lights.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sue cried more tears as she realized what this Amar man was going to do to her. She tried to shrink away from him as he began to caress her face. He was rubbing her side and trying to ease her shirt off. She kept trying to fight away his arms. He then reached up and grabbed the hair on her head. He turned her head to make her face him.

"I would stop that if I were you." He said. "It just makes it worse." Sue stopped and stared at the man in his face. She cried as he quickly lifted her tank top off. Sue felt exposed as he began to rub her stomach and sides. He then went to her pants.

Sue no longer had the energy to fight the man off. She felt her arms go limp as she lay down on the ground. She could feel his hands around her middle trying to edge of her work pants. Then suddenly he stopped. Sue opened her one eye and looked at the man. He had a very surprised and angry look on his face. He put his head down and sat up. Sue could see his pants were already undone and she gulped thinking he was going to do it there and then.

But to Sue's surprise he didn't. He put his hands up in the air.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack watched as the fully suited agents pointed their guns at Amar who was now kneeling on the ground. Hall was on the left also being held at gunpoint.

The second agent turned and gave them the okay. Bobby rushed ahead of Jack who was momentarily stuck to the spot. Bobby handcuffed Amar and picked him up. Jack looked at Amar as he stood. His pants were undone.

Jack's heart dropped instantly. He then looked at the figure laying on the ground. He ran forward to see Sue's limp body. He raised a hand up to his mouth as he saw her shirt had been torn off and her own pants were undone.

"Sue?" he asked as he knelt at her body. He went to reach for her neck to feel for a pulse but then he saw her eyes. He left eye was seriously bruised and her right was half fopen. Tear were dripping down her cheek. She was heaving now her mouth was taped closed.

Jack reached up and slowly peeled the tape from Sue's mouth.

"Oh my god." Said Jack. He gulped as Sue reached her hand out. Jack immediately brought Sue into his chest.

"It's okay Sue," he said as he tightened his grip around her body. "Your safe now."


	12. Waking

**Chapter 12**

Sue wrapped her limp arms around Jack's body as he pulled her in. She put her head into his neck and cried. She could feel him rubbing her bare back with his hand. He had his other hand supporting her lower back.

It seemed that they were attached for hours before she felt someone prying them apart. She looked up to see Bobby and Myles helping Sue up. The paramedics were behind them setting up a stretcher. Jack grabbed Sue's middle and helped her stand.

Sue immediately felt woozy and began to fall over. She couldn't hear the words of panic as everything began to swirl around her. She could feel them putting her on a stretcher. As the stretcher began to move, she felt someone grab her hand.

Sue squeezed it weakly knowing it was Jack and everything went black.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack rubbed his head and sank further into his chair. He and Lucy were the only ones left waiting for Sue to get out of the operating room. He had ordered everyone to go home and get some sleep. Lucy demanded to stay so he had no choice but to let her stay. He took a look at his watch to see it was past 3 in the morning. He looked to his right to see Lucy had fallen asleep in her chair.

Jack looked up to see the doctor come out from behind large doors that led to the emergency operating rooms.

"Is she okay?" he asked. Lucy immediately sat up at these words and began to rub her eyes.

"What happened?" she asked fastly. Jack stood from his chair.

"Doctor?" asked Jack. The doctor quickly cleared his throat.

"Yes, yes." He said. "The surgery went very well. She had internal bleeding in the stomach. We have repaired it. She fractured a bone in her tarsus, that should heal quickly." He shook his head. "She took a beating that's for sure. Intensive bruises on her stomach, head, arms, legs, and a bit on her back. Nothing but some time can heal." He took a deep breath. Jack looked down and then back at the doctor.

"She didn't… she wasn't…" said Jack. The words just couldn't come out of his mouth, but the doctor knew he would ask the question.

"We did a rape exam right after the surgery." Said the doctor. Lucy put a hand to her mouth.

"We did not find any evidence of rape." Said the doctor. Both Lucy and Jack exhaled slowly.

"Thank god." Said Lucy. The doctor smiled.

"It seems you got her right in time." Said the doctor. He turned to go back inside the room.

"Doctor, can we see her?" asked Jack. The doctor stopped and turned back around.

"I'm afraid not, for the next few hours she's in the ICU, just to make sure there is no more internal bleeding. We don't let anyone in there unless they are immediate family." Jack nodded.

"Thank you." Said Jack. The doctor nodded.

"I suggest you two get some rest." He said and with that he left the room. Jack inhaled and plopped himself back in his chair. He looked over at Lucy who was still standing.

"Luce, you should go home." Said Jack tiredly. Lucy looked at him.

"What about you?" asked Lucy.

"I'm going to stay here." Said Jack. Lucy opened her mouth to protest but Jack put his hand up.

"You heard the doctor, no one can visit her for a few hours anyway." Said Jack. "Go home, take care of Levi, and get some sleep. I'll stay here to make sure she is okay." Lucy nodded. She picked up her coat from the chair and made her way over to Jack. She bent down and gave him a hug.

"Night Jack." Said Lucy. She stood tall and Jack smiled to her.

"Night Lucy." Said Jack. She turned to leave.

"Hey Lucy, make sure to call Sue's parents in the morning." Said Jack. Lucy gave him a nod.

"I will." Said Lucy. "See you tomorrow."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sir?" Jack opened his eyes slowly and jumped as he saw a figure standing in front of him.

"Hi there." He said. The man smiled. He was in scrubs and he was holding a clip board in his hand.

"Are you a relative of Sue Thomas?" asked the man. Jack shook his head.

"No, I work with her." He said. He instantly sat up.

"Is she out of the ICU?" He quickly checked his watch, it was 9:00 in the morning.

"Yes, she's in recovery." Said the man. He looked down at his clipboard.

"Will you be able to fill this out?" he asked. Jack took the clipboard.

"Yes." Said Jack. "Can I go see her?" The man nodded.

"Yes, a few of your co-workers came by earlier, but she was still sleeping at the time." Said the man. "I'll lead you to her room." Jack got up off his chair and followed the doctor down a narrow hallway. They stopped outside a room. The doctor turned to him before he let Jack in.

"Be careful, she should be in a bit of pain and she will be very sore." Said the doctor. Jack nodded and turned the handle of the door. He looked back to see the doctor was already headed in the other direction. He took a deep breath and entered the room.

Sue was lying down on a bed in the right corner and was hooked up to a monitor. It was beeping regularly as Sue slept. Jack pulled a chair over from the wall and sat down right beside her bed. He looked at her face which was silent as she was sleeping. He reached forward hesitantly and grabbed her hand. He could feel her body tense for a few moments but it quickly faded away.

"Hey Sue." Jack said. He looked at her face again to see her eyes were still closed.

"Of course," he said, "You can't hear me." He reached up and tucked a loose hair behind her ear. He began to trace circles on the back of her hand as he looked down at his own fingers.

"I was worried about you," he said, "well we all were worried. I'm happy your okay thou." Jack gave a sigh. He hated to see her like this.

"Everyone came to see you this morning," said Jack. "I kind of slept in. I didn't mean to of course." He added stealing a look at her face. He then focused on his hand which was still tracing circles on the back of her hand.

"I slept in the waiting room. Lucy was there too." Said Jack. "I made her go home. She needed sleep." He sighed again and shifted his position on his chair by leaning forward a bit. He closed his eyes and clutched onto her hand. He could feel emotion burning through him as he held onto her hand. Tears were stinging the back of his eyes.

"I'm sorry Sue. I was just…" He paused for a moment. "I was scared." He sniffed and rubbed his eyes with his free hand. "I just wish I could have told you how I really felt, a long time ago." He sniffed again and sat back in his chair taking a deep breath. He then felt a squeeze. He looked up to see Sue staring right at him.

"Sue?" asked Jack. Sue blinked and attempted to smile.

"Hi Jack." Said Sue. Jack smiled and gave Sue's hand a squeeze.

"How are you feeling?" he asked. She took a deep breath and sighed.

"Okay I suppose." She answered slowly. "I feel sore all over thou." Jack nodded.

"I figured as much. You took quite a beating." Said Jack. He looked down as he remembered the tape.

"You saw the tape." Said Sue. Jack looked back up at her and nodded.

"Yeah." He said. "It was painful just watching. So painful I couldn't watch." Jack squeezed her hand.

"Thank you Jack." Whispered Sue. Jack squinted his eyes.

"Thank you?" he asked. Sue smiled.

"For coming for me." Said Sue. "It means a lot to me." Jack smiled and put his other hand over top of Sue's.

"I couldn't leave you out there." Said Jack. "So technically I had no choice but to come after you." Sue gave a small smile. Her eyes were starting to drop. Jack could tell she was tired.

"When can I go home?" asked Sue slowly. She opened one eye and looked at Jack awaiting his answer. He shook his head.

"I don't know Sue." Said Jack. "But whenever that is, I'll be there no matter-" He stopped in mid sentence as he looked down at his pager. It was going off. He looked back up at Sue.

"Go." She whispered. Jack gave a smile and stood. He gave her and a final squeeze.

"I'll come back as soon as I can. I promise." Said Jack. Sue smiled and blinked slowly.

"K." she said. Jack took a deep breath and leaned forward giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Sweet dreams." He said. He smiled as he saw her eyes were closed and her head was turned away from him. He then turned around and left the room, on his way back to the bullpen.

**Look out for the next part of the story! **


End file.
